


One Day is Many when Grief is Involved - Übersetzung

by Januxa, Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Blood, Crying, Doubt, Extended Metaphors, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Moral Lessons, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Stuck in time, The Force, The Force is kinda cruel, Translation, not timeline compliant, white sabers, Übersetzung ins Deutsche
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januxa/pseuds/Januxa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Sie ist ein bloßer Schatten auf einem unbeweglichen Schlachtfeld, und wundert sich was so wichtig ist zu lernen, dass die Macht es ihr auf die grausamste Art beibringen muss.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	One Day is Many when Grief is Involved - Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Webtrinsic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/gifts).
  * A translation of [One Day is Many when Grief is Involved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350210) by [Webtrinsic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic). 



> Originale a/n:
> 
> "ich habe gerade "always there" von radiarc gehört und The different view of reality gesehen, als ich diese Idee hatte
> 
> außerdem will ich immer noch mehr verletzte Lekku in fanfics sehen"
> 
> Meine a/n:
> 
> Ich habe hierfür viel zu lange gebraucht, aber endlich ist sie fertig! Als ich diese fanfic das erste Mal gelesen habe letzten Oktober, war ich im Sturm begeistert. Ich hoffe ich konnte dieser wirklich großartigen Arbeit von wintrisic gerecht werden :)
> 
> I've taken far too long for this, but its finally done! When I first read this fic last october, I immeadiately loved it. I hope I was able to do this great work justice :)

Die Macht wurde nicht  in einem Tag gefunden. Sie weiß das natürlich, jeder weiß das. Jedoch bedeutet dass nicht das die Macht heute besser verstanden wird als an dem Tag als sie entdeckt wurde(?). Die Jedi und Sith haben einiges zusammengetragen, viel mehr als die meisten lesen durfften. Etwas dass sie und andere wie sie frustiert, besonders ihren Meister.

Ihr Durst nach Wissen ist es, der sie auf diesem langen Pfad voller Stromschnellen hält, diesem Pfad, der von Felsen, die nur Narben hinterlassen, wenn man versucht sie zu queren, blockiert ist. Ihr Vergleich zwischen der Macht und Wasser erwies sich weiterhin als korrekt, aber es hinderte sie nicht daran sich mit dem Wasser, mit der Macht, zu bewegen, mitzulaufen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass sie vielleicht findet, was auch immer sich in den Untiefen versteckt.

Alle  Padawane mussten lernen wie man in diversen extremen klimatischen Bedingungen überlebt und wie man sich im Falle einer Naturkatastrophe verhält.

Folge nicht nach dem Wasser, wenn es sich zurückzieht, suche höheres Terrain !

An diesem Punkt hört ihre Analogie aber auch auf zu funktionieren, zumindest für sie und andere ihren Instinkten unterlegenden Wesen. Für Wesen, die es vorziehen sich zum höheren Terrain zurückzuziehen, die nicht mitgerissen werden,  für Wesen wie Obi-Wan, Meister  Windu oder Meister Yoda  hält sie. Sie könnte nie so sein,  denn sie wür d e immer Seite an Seite mit ihrem Meister die Länder erkunden die normalerweise unter Wasser begraben sind; die, die nie von der frischen Luft berührt wurden, bevor sie beide ertränken. 

Deswegen folgt  Ahsoka jetzt auf diesem aktiven Schlachtfeld ihren Instinkten und verfolgt die sich zurückziehende Tide, denn selbst wenn alles andere stillsteht, bewegt sich die Macht, auch wenn sie nur flieht.

Blaster Schüsse bleiben mitten in der Luft hängen, sie sind zwar warm, bewegen sich aber nicht. Jede lebendige Seele ist wie festgefroren, selbst als sie einem nahestehenden Klon am Arm zieht bewegt er sich nicht. Sie wundert sich ob der Mann überhaupt merkt, dass sie da ist, ob er überhaupt etwas spürt.

Es ist unhöflich und kindisch ihrem Meister mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht zu wedeln, aber dennoch bleiben seine Arme an seiner Seite und halten sein Lichtschwert fest, der Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen.

Dass er nicht sofort zu si ch kommt und ihre H and festhält gibt ihr den letzten R est, sie muss zum sprichwörtlichen höheren Terrain .  Ihr wahrscheinlich  egoistisches B auchgefühl sagt ihr sie sollte gehen, denn wenn die Macht ihr etwas sagen will, sollte sie dann nicht da sein? Vielleicht muss sie die Macht nur etwas  anstupsen und ermutigen, od er vielleicht ist das hier ein Test um zu sehen ob sie ihre Intuition überwinden kann. Wird sie in dieser Absolutheit ertrinken, mit dutzenden Personen um sie herum, die nichts tun können um sie zu retten? Woher soll sie es nur wissen?

Neben ihrem Meister steht ihr Großmeister, und Ahsoka ist sich mehr als sicher, dass es nur Wunschdenken ist, dass Obi-Wan sie jetzt mit seiner Weisheit begnadigen wird. Außerdem weiß sie schon was er sagen wird, wieder und wieder, suche das hohe Terrain, nur bedeutet das in diesem Fall leider zu warten.

* * *

Der Himmel hätte ein Gemälde sein können, so still war er. Der blau-goldene Schein, den er am Anfang der Schlacht hatte, hat sich kein Stück verändert. Etwas hat sich aber verändert, und sie hält sich an diesem winzigen Fakt mit ihren kleinen schwieligen Händen fest; der Wind hat aufgehört zu wehen.

Als der Kampf begann, war der Wind stark genug um die Haare ihres Meisters zu verwehen und die Enden ihrer Roben in die Luft zu heben. Es ist ein so kleiner und riesiger Fakt zugleich, dass sie den Wind nicht mehr spüren kann, oder fühlen kann wie die Luft mit jedem Atemzug in ihre Lungen strömt. Ist das alles eine grausame Waffe? Wurde sie verschont? Wurde sie verdammt? Anscheinend war nur dieser Planet in der Zeit stehen geblieben. Haben die Separatisten wirklich ihre eigenen Leute riskiert, geopfert, um sie alle in diesem Apparat, dieser Maschine,  festzuhalten ? Ein Gefängnis so ausbruchsicher, dass es die Verluste wert ist?

Nein, obwohl es eine Möglichkeit wäre, ist  Ahsoka sich nicht sicher wie ein derartiges Projekt den Jedi und dem Senat entgangen sein könnte. Obwohl furchterregend, wäre das sicherlich doch besser als die mögliche Alternative.

Es ist  möglich, dass das hier der Tod ist. Falls er es ist, ist er nicht wie sie ihn erwartet hat. Es gab keine eine vorherrschende Religion, in der Galaxie oder in ihr, sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob da noch _ mehr _ ist als die Macht, aber dass stoppt natürlich nicht die Gedanken die sich nachts anschleichen. Wenn das Leben nach dem Tod von deinen Taten im Leben abhängt… Sie schaffte es nicht immer sich einzureden, dass sie sich auf der besseren Seite wiederfinden würde.

Als all das hier anfing schien alles so einfach, sie war fast noch ein Kind gewesen, ist sie immer noch. Aber jetzt weiß  sie, dass der Krieg, die Politik, und was gut und schlecht ist nicht einfache schwarz-weiße Probleme sind. Sie hat getötet, sie hat für Leute gearbeitet – arbeitet immer noch für Leute - an denen die Galaxie zweifelt. An denen ein kleiner, verletzlicher, ängstlicher Teil ihrer Selbst zweifelt. Ihre Entscheidungen haben schon viele getötet, und noch viel mehr nicht gerettet. 

Ihre Träume sitzen hinter ihrer Stirn, streifen ihr Herz, und hinter ihren Augenliedern sieht sie eine Akul, wie sie in einem Käfig auf- und abwanderte.

_ Da ist etwas Ungezügeltes in dir, Kleine. Die Saat der dunklen Seite, die dein Meister gepflanzt hat. _

Sie weiß das, und obwohl ihr beigebracht wurde die Dunkelheit zu fürchten, je mehr Zeit vergeht desto mehr beginnt sie dies einfach als Fakt zu akzeptieren. Aber das sind die Lehren der Jedi, nicht die ihres Meisters, zumindest nicht seine  _ echten  _ Lehren. Er wiederholt zwar die Worte der Jedi, aber sie und er wissen beide, dass sie ein praktischer Lerner ist. Dennoch, sie hat gelernt ihre Ungezügeltheit zu akzeptieren, zu verstehen. Sie weiß wie sie sich von ihren dunklen Wurzeln  abpflanzen kann, er nicht und badet deswegen in der Schande die folgt.

Ihre Optionen waren nicht umwerfend, aber entweder dass oder die eine Sache, die sie einfach nicht wahrhaben kann. Wie könnte die Macht im Spiel sein, wenn sie nicht einmal anwesend war? Nein, es muss etwas anderes sein, ob es nun die Separatisten sind oder sie ihr Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld verloren hat, und  das hier das Ende ist. Sie selbst zeigt keine Verletzungen auf und ist sich fast sicher, dass ihr Herz zu schnell schlägt um gemessen zu werden, ihrem Atem ergeht es ähnlich. Sie verursachten kein Geräusch. Entweder war sie ein toter Dummkopf oder eine Überlebende einer Waffe, die so schrecklich ist, dass sie die gesamte Galaxie erschüttern wird. Es war nicht die Macht oder irgendeine Lektion, da ist sie sich absolut sicher, auch wenn sie weiß, dass sie es nicht immer sein wird.

* * *

Sie hat keinen Hunger und muss ni cht schlafen. Sie versucht es trotzdem aber der Himmel ist hell und wenn sie es sich in Sichtweite ihres Meisters gemütlich macht und ihre Augen schließt  findet sie doch keinen Schlaf. Sie ist müde, aber ihr Körper ist es nicht.

Diese Gedanken sind das Zündholz und der Funken der das Feuer startet. Der Stress ihrer Situation zieht die Haut ihrer Montrale eng, und ihr Kiefer ist permanent angespannt. Ahsoka macht eine Gewohnheit daraus ihre Lichtschwerter anzumachen und zu trainieren, es fasziniert sie zu sehen wie die grün-gelben Klingen durch ihre Gegner dringen ohne jedweden Schaden anzurichten. Fast als ob ihre Klingen mit jedem Schnitt und jedem Stich aufhören würden zu existieren. 

Ihre innere Akul ist am Toben und ihr Zähne sind gebleckt und sie faucht und wütet. Ihre Arme schmerzen vor Anstrengung als sie immer und immer wieder mit ihren Lichtschwertern ihre Gegner zerfetzt ohne jedweden Effekt zu haben, sie bleiben in einem Stück und unverletzt und sie bleibt auf diesem Planeten, und hat zu große Angst um die Seite ihres Meisters zu verlassen. Keine ihrer Comms gehen durch und sie ist fast dankbar, dass sie ihre Umgebung nicht beeinflussen kann, denn wenn sie es könnte hätte der Transpistahl schon längst unter ihren Fäusten nachgegeben.

„ Kriff ,  kriff ,  kriff !“ ihre Ausrufe minderten den Schmerz unvermeindlich, es ist lachhaft wie sehr sie sich wünscht ihr Meister wäre hier um ihr zu  sagen, dass sie nicht fluchen sollte. Das einzig Gute an ihrer Profanität ist, dass sie bemerkt, dass ihre Worte nicht mehr zurückhallen in diesem Echoraum von einem Schiff. 

Ja, sie konnte sich immer noch reden hören, aber die Geräusche hallen nicht mehr zurück wie sie es normalerweise innerhalb des Schiffes würden. 

Ihr ganzer Körper ist angespannt, sie hat die gegnerischen Schiffe durchsucht und ist sich sicher, dass all das nicht deren Tun ist. Ihr Körper liegt auch nirgends auf dem Schlachtfeld rum oder ist im Leichenschauhaus also ist sie wahrscheinlich nicht tot.

Ahsoka wusste nie ob sie auf die Macht wütend sein durfte, aber sie ist es jetzt, sie ist fuchsteufelswild, wie kann die Macht sie einfach auf diese Art gefangen halten? Sie versteht, dass sie etwas lernen soll, aber muss die Macht so grausam sein in ihren Methoden? Muss sie sie auf diese Art ertränken?

Die Tage gingen ein und aus und sie wusste immer noch nicht was sie lernen sollte. Und als ob ihre Stimme tonlos wäre dringen ihre Worte nicht durch das Trommelfell der eingefrorenen Männer.

„Hört ihr überhaupt zu?“ Sie muss einfach fragen, wegen diesem Spiegelbild, so niedergeschlagen und doch  entzürnt zum Punkt der Verzweiflung, die  Togruta will mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Schultern ihrer Mentoren, ihrer Brüder, schlagen und schreien.

Tränen fließen ihr Gesicht entlang „Anakin, wach auf!“ Aber das tut er nicht und sie muss dem Drang widerstehen zu sehen ob es etwas verändert, wenn sie ihm eine klatscht, aber sie kann den Gedanken ihn potentiell zu verletzten nicht ertragen.

Es gibt keine Macht in die sie ihre Wut entlassen kann, während ihre Schwerter nichts tun können um ihre Umgebung zu zerstören. Vielleicht ist das ja ihre Lektion, dass Wut sie nicht zum Punkt der Grausamkeit kontrollieren kann. Aber dass stoppt sie nicht davon ihre Fäuste ein paar Mal in den Antrieb der gegnerischen Schiffe zu rammen, selbst wenn es ihre Haut aufreißt. Ihr Blut fällt nicht einmal, es bleibt an ihren Armen kleben und fließt entlang ihrer Haut, die planetare Anziehungskraft so unnatürlich, dass es sogar ihre Arme hinauf floss.

* * *

„Ich werde eine bessere  Padawan sein ,“ sie versuchte es zu versprechen, ihre Stimme heiser, und von den Tuniken ihres Meisters gedämpft. Vielleicht ist es zu ihrem Vorteil, dass nichts passiert, denn sonst wäre sie garantiert dafür ermahnt worden, dass sie an ihrem Meister hängt wie ein Kind. Es ist leicht zu weinen, denn er kann nicht antworten und sie muss sich nicht schämen, sie würde aber auch mit der Scham leben, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er sie zurückumarmt und ihren wachenden Alptraum beendet.

“Ich werde mich nicht mehr über das Essen in der Kantine beschweren” zumindest nicht wo andere sie hören können. Sie stößt einen trillernden Laut aus und klammert sich an seine Schultern, als der Stoff seiner Kleidung weder verwrinkelt, noch feucht wird, springen ihr nur noch mehr Tränen in die Augen.

“Ich werde tun was auch immer du sagst, wann immer du sagst” sie weiß, und weiß nicht, warum sie genau ihren Meister so anfleht. Letztendlich macht es aber keinen Unterschied, sie befindet sich in der Macht aber er ist ihr Zuhause und sie sonnt sich in seiner Gegenwart, denn das ist nah genug. 

Selbst als sie Versprechen auflistet, die sie wahrscheinlich nicht halten kann, die sie trotzdem versuchen wird zu halten, brechen seine bewegungslose Brust und seine tauben Ohren etwas in ihr.

“Ich- ich werde” sie weiß nicht was sie sonst noch versprechen kann, aber sie würde alles tun, wenn sie nur nicht hier  festsitzen würde, hier, wo sie nicht weiter ist als ein Schatten in einem pausierten  Holo , das niemals  weiterspielen wird. 

“Bitte”, aber die Macht war noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Test, und ihr Flehen bleibt unerhört. Und wie auch ihr Blut verschmelzen ihre Tränen nicht mit  Anakin’s Tunika, sondern umgeben sie.

* * *

Ihr hinterer Lek ist gegen das Schienbein ihres Meisters gelehnt und ihre Knie sind unter ihrem Kinn angezogen. Ihre Tränen sammeln sich an ihrem Kinn und bewegen sich in einem niemals-endenden Fluss an ihren Beinen hinunter.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr bedauert das sie nicht die Tage dieser Existenz gezählt hat, aber wie könnte sie auch? Der Himmel veränderte sich nicht, und es gab keine Sonne, außer der im Himmel die es nicht wagte sich zu bewegen.

Ihr Entschluss war zugegebenermaßen schwächer als sie gedacht hatte, denn jetzt sitzt sie hier und umarmt die Beine ihres Meister, weil es zu anstrengend wäre, aufzustehen und seine Brust zu umarmen.

Der Dreck unter ihren Händen bewegt sich nicht, egal wie oft sie versucht ihn etwas zu glätten um sich hinzulegen. Die Kieselsteine und  Schrapnellstücke sind hart unter ihren  Lekku , sie bluten durch die wiederholte Reibung als sie sich auf diese und jene Art hinlegt, eine Hand immer auf  Anakins Schuh.

Es ist wahrlich ein Wunder das sie keinen Hunger fühlen  kann, wenn sie Schmerz spürt. Es ist Verarsche, dass sie erschöpft aber nicht schläfrig ist.

Ahsoka hat viele Dinge in ihrem Leben gefühlt, aber dass hier ist größer als jede Trauer, die sie je gefühlt hat. Es grenzt an eine Art des Nichts. Sie ist taub und voller Gram, denn sie weiß, dass wenn sie zu Anakin oder Obi-Wan aufsieht, sie nicht zu ihr sprechen werden.

Die 501ste würde sie nie wieder als ihre kleine Schwester bezeichnen und Rex wird niemals wieder mit ihr  lachen, wenn Anakin etwas dummes getan hat, weil Anakin niemals wieder etwas dummes tun wird. Sie wird niemals wieder sehen wie ein Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellt, niemals wieder etwas anderes sein als ein kleiner Körper auf einem unbeweglichen Schlachtfeld, zu ängstlich um sich von der einen Person zu entfernen bei der sie sich ganz fühlt.

Sie muss sich an diese eine Nebenstraße in einem weit entfernten Dorf denken, den Namen hat sie vergessen, in dem sie eine junge Loth-Katze gefunden, die sich an eine größere unbewegliche Loth-Katze schmiegte, wahrscheinlich die verstorbene Mutter der Kleinen. Ahsoka ist ihren Augen kurz begegnet bevor sie ihren Blick senken musste und geflohen ist. Sie war wütend darüber, dass sie nicht helfen konnte. Jetzt hat sie wahrscheinlich denselben Ausdruck wie die Loth-Katze. Stumpf, und fast grau vor Entrückung.

Vielleicht ist sie keine wilde  Akul auf der Jagd mehr, sondern eine Loth-Katze ohne Lebenswillen und ohne Chance darauf, sich jemals von dem wegzubewegen, den sie am meisten zum Leben braucht. 

* * *

Schließlich ringt sie sich, nach einer unmessbar langen Zeit, auf ihre Füße, irritiert von den Blasen voller Blut und Tränen die sich an ihr entlang bewegen. Sie bewegen sich runter an den Seiten ihrer Stiefel während sie das tut was sie am besten tut.

Sie schwingt ihre Schwerter langsam aber sicher, lässt sie kreisen. Sie  weiß, dass das jetzt ihre Existenz ist, eine die sie anscheinend weder verändern oder verbessern kann.

An einem anderen Tag reißt sie sich von der Seite ihres Meisters los und suchte ihr Zimmer auf der Resolute auf um sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen, wo der Dreck sie nicht erreichen konnte. Es ist dieser Augenblick, in dem es ihr möglich wird ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. Als sie aber aus dem Transpiglassfenster sieht, bewegt die Welt sich immer noch nicht. Sie stellt die blutigen und tränennassen Schuhe in ihr ‘Bad’ bevor sie sich auf ihr Bett verkriecht.

Sie setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz, lässt ihre Hände auf ihren Knien ruhen, und tut etwas, dass ihr nie leichtgefallen ist. Sie meditiert nicht mit der Macht, aber sie kann sie fühlen, und ihre Hoffnung lässt sie heller werden. Sobald sie aber zur Macht gehen will, beginnt diese sich zurückzuziehen.

Folge nicht dem Wasser, sie hört zu und schließt ihre Augen wieder. Endlich kann sie ihren eigenen Atem wieder fühlen.

* * *

Die Macht hat sie viele Dinge in ihrer Einsamkeit gelehrt, während sie eins mit sich selbst, und eins mit dem Universum, mit der Macht selbst geworden ist.  Ahsoka geht so in diesem neuen Wissen auf, dass sie nicht merkt wie ihre Klingen an ihren Hüften brennen als die Kristalle von grün und gelb zu weiß wechseln.

Sie merkt es auch nicht als die Schwerkraft wieder zunimmt und ihre salzigen Tränen den Abfluss hinunterlaufen. Niemand sieht wie der Holotisch im Besprechungsraum da bricht wo sie ihn geschlagen hatte.

Erst als sie die Explosionen der feindlichen Schiffe hört springt sie zu ihren Füßen, und als sie aus dem Fenster auf das Schlachtfeld blickt stehen keine Schüsse mehr in der Luft, die  Droiden die sie vergeblich versuchte kaputt zuschneiden sind zerfallen und der Wind weht wieder.

“ Ahsoka ?” Seine Stimme ist in ihrem Kopf und sie fällt auf ihre Knie, am Lachen und Weinen als ihre Meister ihre einst gebrochene Verbindung anstupst. Er fragt ob sie sicher ist, wo sie ist, und auch kurz warum sein Herz so verknotet ist. Sie strahlt als sie ihm sagt, dass sie in Ordnung ist, und ihn mit einer Entschuldigung beruhigt, die er nicht versteht.

“Ich hab dich vermisst Skyguy”, er begegnet ihrer Aussage mit Sorge und sie kann ihn so intensiv fühlen, als ob er durch ihren Kopf rennen würde, und nicht zum Schiff. Obi-Wan ist nicht weit hinter ihm, und dass ist genug um sie dazu zu bringen ohne ihre Schuhe durch die Flure zu laufen, bis sie in die Brust ihrer Meister läuft.

Sie weiß, dass sie wirklich in Ordnung ist, als ihre stürmische Umarmung so fest erwidert wird, dass sie Probleme hat zu atmen. Sie ignoriert ihre Atemnot, denn wenn sie es jetzt schone zweimal überlebt hat  nicht zu atmen, dann kann sie es wieder tun.

Ihre mentalen Schilde sind gesenkt, die Türen stehen offen, weiter als sie es je waren. Obi-Wan schlägt vorsichtig vor, ihre Schilde etwas hochzuziehen, aber sie merkt, dass er genauso neugierig ist wie Anakin. Anakin, der vorsichtig an den Rändern  ihrer Gedanken entlangschreitet, besonders vorsichtig, dass er nicht hereinstolpert.

Sie ist die Gleiche, aber auch anders. Sie ist eins mit der Macht, und so legt sie ihren Test offen. Sie kann hören wie die Luft den Lungen ihres Meisters entweicht. Er hat ihr noch nie so viele Emotionen offengezeigt, aber sein Mitgefühl und seine Liebe zu seiner kleinen Schwester sind einfach zu groß um sie einfach in die Macht überzugeben, also gibt er sie ihr, und sie lacht vor Freude in seine Brust.

Sie sackt in diesem Moment zusammen, und er kann die  Ratscher an ihren  Lekku sehen, um die sich jemand kümmern sollte, und ihren Magen grummeln hören, aber sie ist anscheinend zu müde um sich darum zu scheren. Ihre Müdigkeit ist schon fast ansteckend, aber er ist jetzt an der Reihe stark zu sein. Also zögert Anakin nicht seine  Padawan in seine Arme zu heben. Verwirrung zuckt über seine Züge als er ihre  besockten Füße bemerkt, aber er lässt es sein und macht sich auf den Weg zur Medbay.

Es gibt noch dutzende Berichte, die ausgefüllt werden müssen, und er weiß nicht wirklich was zur Hölle passiert ist, aber der Frieden, der von seiner  Padawan ausgeht hält ihn wie ein Rettungsboot auf offener See.

Sie hält so viel Dunkelheit zurück, versprüht so viel Akzeptanz, dass er sich tatsächlich  _ okay _ fühlt. Es ist diese Veränderung in seiner Stimmung, die Obi-Wan still bleiben lässt. Sein Nicken ein stilles Versprechen sich um das Chaos draußen zu kümmern und die Truppen zu versammeln. Die zweite Botschaft ist klar.

Bleib bei deiner Padawan.

Als ob Anakin sie je verlassen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Originale a/n:
> 
> "Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta: Webtrinsic"


End file.
